Accompanied by higher and higher requirements for printing precision, flexibility of batched production and environmental protection in textile printing industry, digital textile printing technology is gradually replacing conventional printing technologies to become the dominant technology in the textile printing industry. Increasing market demands for digital textile printing and rapid development of digital textile printing industry have put forward higher and higher requirements for the digital textile printing speed. Under such circumstances, a processing system with quicker data processing capacity is required to implement the data transmission and processing by the digital textile printing machine.
Most of existing digital textile printers make use of PC (personal computer) to complete processing of printing image before sending the processed printing data and printing control commands to the digital textile printing nozzle via the parallel interface. As limited by the common processor of PC and low transmission speed of the parallel interface, most of existing digital textile printers cannot conduct real-time processing of printing images of large data quantity. Furthermore, their printing speed also lags far behind of textile printers using conventional printing technologies, which is unlikely to bring advantages such as high precision and minimized pollution. Moreover, such digital printing machines cannot be extensively applied to practical production.
Currently, single-core processors are confronted with the unbridgeable gap of power consumption and other problems in terms of mere increase of dominant frequency. Multi-core processors will become a mainstream in the field of PC and embedded system in the future. The multi-core processor as manufactured by Tilera is based on the so called “mesh network” communication mechanism other than conventional bus based communication modes. It is a two-dimensional (2D) communication mode that can significantly reduce the power consumption, and improve communication efficiency among different cores. Power consumption of GX series 16-core CPU as manufactured by Tilera has been reduced to 22 W with memory bandwidth and dominant frequency up to 205 Gpbs and 1.25 GHz, respectively. Furthermore, this multi-core processor is provided with abundant network interfaces and high-speed transmission interfaces, such as PCI-EXPRESS interface, I2C interface, and Stream IO interface and so on. Transmission speed of Stream IO interface is up to 20 Gpbs, which can fully satisfy the demand of modern processing systems for data transmission in large quantity.